XBegX
by FuShIgI-SoUl
Summary: Hitsugaya's went into battle with Grimmjow without backup. Will he be able to surive, or will he be begging for more?


**Hitsugaya lied against the far blood covered wall unconscious, his small boyish figure gasping for breaths as his body slowly recovered in small jerking movements. Grimjaw stood on the other side of the wide white room watching his pain gleefully, head cocked and eyes glimmering with a sort of cat like playfulness. The smaller boy painfully opened his sea-blue eyes locking them onto the sadistic man. Grimjaw began to walk to the boy, slowly, taking long strides across the room.**

"**Get away from me you bastard…" Hitsugaya growled loudly as Grimjaw came into throwing distance, "I'll kill you!"**

"**You're hardly in the position to be making threats, **_**boy**_**." Grimjaw bent down to eye level with the smaller boy.**

"**Kill me then!" his strength was coming back and he was getting ready to take his chance. His arms hurt and his throat was dry, **_**damn**_**, Grimjaw really put him through the ringer. He shouldn't have gone on the mission alone.**

"**No, I feel like watching the blood run from your body first." Grimjaw smirked again. In that small moment Hitsugaya jumped at the taller man, aiming a fist at his mask covered face. The blue haired man laughed, easily grabbing his fist and punching back, throwing the smaller of the two back into the wall.**

"**Gah!" the boy gasped and his eyes opened wide in pain. Grimjaw grabbed him harshly by the throat and held him up in the air. **

"**Pain works for you." He laughed as his wrist was grasped by the other boy's hands, and paused. He dropped him on the ground and watched as his chest heaved. Grimjaw's smirk dropped slightly as he found himself being slowly aroused by his movements. His eyes screwed shut in pain, arms flung to his sides, and legs spread. It was very…very arousing.**

"**Don't come any closer," the smaller boy jerked his neck, opened his eyes wide, gasping for more air, and trying to move out of the position he was currently in. "I'll… eradicate you!" Grimjaw smiled at the potential this situation had. Hitsugaya really had no chance, and Grimjaw was fully aware of that.**

"**Why not? I could make you beg." he moved forward, slightly bent, and grabbed him by the throat again, pinning him up against the blood stained wall, "What should I make you beg for? Hmmm, mercy?" the blue haired man moved closer to the small blood covered boy, crimson really did look good on him, "Or **_**more?**_**" It brought out those blue-green eyes. Grimjaw's gaze moved down the boy's lithe frame, down to his crotch and then back up. He smirked, almost **_**feeling**_** the way Hitsugaya was glaring at him, with discomfort.**

**"I would never be so low as to beg to you." Hitsugaya spat at the blue haired man.**

"**I think you're lying," Grimjaw leaned up and slowly licked from the boy's collarbone to his jaw, leaving a trail of saliva. He felt the boy shiver in his grasp as he leaned back and lick his lips thoroughly. **

"**Sick bastard!" Hitsugaya looked down at the man holding him up.**

"**You really are a very bad liar. I felt you shiver." Grimjaw dropped the boy again.**

**Hitsugaya thudded against the floor, winching at the pain growing in his arm. "Shiver! That was a shudder!!" the sliver haired boy muttered.**

"**Really? I didn't think it was." Grimjaw crossed his long thin arms over his chest and stared at the bloody boy at his feet through lidded eyes.**

"**Shut up you fuck!" he struggled getting up right, using the wall as support, and dashed at the tall figure.**

"**You're getting slower. What a shame." Grimjaw wrapped his arm around the boy's back and lifted him up. Hitsugaya struggled under the firm grip. He moved back and down trying to move away from the man. He didn't notice how Grimjaw's eyes fluttered, just a little. The blue haired man impulsively put his free hand on Hitsugaya's chest, lowering it slowly, to the boy's crotch. He gasped and froze. Grimjaw leaned forward to sit his head on Hitsugaya's small shoulder. "Don't you want to move now?" His voice was low and husky. The smell of blood and musk curled into Hitsugaya's nose. The feeling of another man on him enlightened his senses, made him aware of everything, but he remained silent, "Then do you want me to…oh, I don't know…get the hell away?" he ground his hand against the obvious bulge in the boy's pants, earning a partially held back groan. **

"**Stop it…" He growled half-heartedly. He hated himself now. How was he being aroused so easily?**

"**Hmmm…is that begging?" Grimjaw pulled away playfully and watched Hitsugaya's thin lips try their best to form words.**

"**Nnnn, *gasp* no *gasp* that's a command!"**

"**Is it?" the taller man smiled as the sliver haired boy aroused him more by each sound he made. The boy's voice was so perfect, that right pitch, not too high not too low. The sadist lapped at Hitsugaya's neck and law line. The shinigami captain felt a budge push against him and instinctively pushed into it. Grimjaw moaned into the smaller one's ear and pulled him closer, "What's this Toshiro?" Grimjaw felt at his growing bulge, smiling as he immediately ground back into his hips.**

"_**God **_***gasp* nnnn…"**

**"Are you going to beg yet?" Grimjaw pulled away again, though it probably pained him as much as it did the small boy.**

"**No…" Toshiro moaned.**

"**Then I'll have to try harder…" Grimjaw pushed the small boy against his growing erection and kissed up his neck, slowly biting at his ear. The boy turned his head slightly to say something, but was silenced in seconds by Grimjaw's mouth. He jolted at the feeling of a wet tongue prodding into his mouth and around his teeth. Blue hair tickled his cheeks and the skull mask imprinted in his skin.**

**Grimjaw broke the kiss, tongue trailing over the plush colored lips. He lingered only for a while and then pulled away fully, playfully.**

"**Don't *huff*…" Hitsugaya pleaded and grabbed at the man's shirt.**

"**Don't what?" Grimjaw grinned widely. **_**Finally!**_

"**Don't go any*huff* further or I'll slaughter*huff*you!" he panted, breath becoming more erratic.**

"**Ugh, and I thought you were going to give in." A smirk played on the masked man. He rammed the boy's back into the wall, pinning him beneath his body. He gasped in response, allowing Grimjaw the access he wanted. Pushing Hitsugaya's arms up to the sides of his face and bit harshly at the sliver haired boy's lower lip. Grimjaw smirked as he slowly licked off the beads of blood that had pooled at the crook of his mouth.**

"**Get, nnnn, off *gasp* me *huff*" Hitsugaya said pitifully. The taller man smiled, a little longer and the boy would give in, **_**to bad I don't care.**_** Grimjaw quickly turned Hitsugaya around and slammed him against the wall again, grinding his hips on the boy harder, barely able to contain himself. Letting go of the boys arms Grimjaw reached around the boy and struggled getting the shinigami's kimono untied. **

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Getting ready to make you beg" Grimjaw shucked the boy's kimono and reached around to feel at his erection. Toshiro moaned and moved with the grown mans rough hand as it pulled back and forth. Grimjaw pushed up against the silver haired boy more as he began working on removing his on clothing. **

"**Nnnn… Grimjaw… *gasp*" Toshiro felt bare warm skin press against him and automatically pushed back grinding his body against the older mans. Grimjaw pulled the boy closer and groaned. Hitsugaya reacted by putting his hands up on the wall and pushing harder against the ever growing bulged behind him. Grimjaw pulled his hand up to his mouth, coating the digits with a good amount of saliva while pulling at the boys erected member. He roughly pushed the boy against the wall once again and began kissing at his neck nipping at the skin.**

"**Nnnn…" the silver haired boy tilted his head sideways to allow the man more access, "Get off *huff* *huff* me…Nnnn." **

**Grimjaw inserted a figure into the boy biting at his neck as he heard a whimper, "I can't wait to hear you beg." He inserted a second and made a scissor motion, "My, your tight… could this be your first time? Lucky me." Grimjaw pushed around, lips curling into a thin smirk, until he found the boy's sweet spot and pressed roughly against it. Hitsugaya moaned, pain no longer an issue. The man pushed in a third digit as the smaller boy let out a loud and needing groan, making Grimjaw hiss against the rim of his ivory ear. The boy felt wobbly against the wall, his head feeling light, his vision blurry, and eyes stinging. He huffed as the man pulled the digits out of him slowly.**

"**I hope you're not done, Toshiro. I haven't even started." Grimjaw breathed into his ear, "When I'm done you **_**will**_** be begging." Toshiro took a sharp breath, felling the head of the other man's cock at his entrance. Grimjaw smirked at the sound and violently pushed himself in. **

"_**Fuck!**_**" Toshiro yelled, feeling pain jolt through him, simmering its way to a glimmering pleasure. Grimjaw moaned, giving into his temptation, and began to trust into the boy aggressively not waiting for the boy to get used to the feeling inside him. **

**Hitsugaya's eye's rolled back into his head, his hands clenched into tight fists. He pushed back on the man wanting more, groaning for more of Grimjaw's harsh movements. **

"**Going to beg yet?" Grimjaw hissed before adjusting his hips and quickening the pace.**

"**No… **_**God!**_**" the boy moaned loudly as the taller man rammed against his sweet spot, "**_**Fuck!**_**" **

"**Gladly." Grimjaw pressed up against the boy again, heat searing through both of their bodies. The blue haired man bent his head around the crook of the boy's neck, nipping at flesh and lapping at the bruised skin.**

"**You're sick!" Toshiro spat out at the man, wriggling under his touch. No, not this! Toshiro could smell the larger man's musky skin, he could feel his tight abs press up against his back with every shuddering thrust of hips. "S….Sto….nnnn!" **

**Grimjaw laughed huskily against the small boys neck and nipped his ear, "Why would I stop something that feels good?" he rammed into the boy harder.**

"**Nnnn!" the silver haired boy pushed back onto the man in time with each thrust trying for deeper penetration.**

**Grimjaw groaned, "Beg for more!"**

"**Nnnn… god… faster…" Hitsugaya mumbled.**

"**Sorry, I didn't hear you over all your moaning." Grimjaw rammed into his sweet spot repeatedly.**

"**More! God damn it! More!"**

"**What I couldn't make that out… **_**fuck**_**!" Grimjaw was getting close.**

"_**Oh god! Harder…Nnnn**_**...**_**!**_**" Hitsugaya shuddered in pure ecstasy as he reached his climax and came all over his self and the wall. Grimjaw felt the boy clamp down and push him over the edge. He came and rode out his organism pushing against the boy one last rough and final time before pulling out and propping his self against the wall with one hand. **

**Grimjaw ran his tongue up the smaller ones neck, "I thought you weren't so low as to beg me?" **

**Toshiro breathed in deeply, the last of his orgasm leaving his body, "That wasn't begging you heard, as I said before it was a command."**


End file.
